


Little Talks

by Gilli_chan



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Clint's very sceptical, when his class is allowed to interview "The Incredible Hulk". He didn't think that guy were the real deal.</p><p>He also didn't think he would be that cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thank you to slowdancingangels for proof reading this chapter ♥
> 
> And now enjoy yourself!

“Tony, sit up straight! The class starts soon, you can't just lay down and sleep!"  
"Oh c'mon Steve, it's just Psychology of Behavior, nothing important." the black haired one laid himself down on two chairs, resting his head on the lap of the blond one, who rolled his eyes at Tony's answer. "Why do you take this class again?"

Tony just had opened his mouth to counter, when a paper-pellet, with deadly-accuracy, landed in it.  
"Yeah, bull's eye!" laughed a boy with dirty-blond hair in the row behind Tony and Steve, which earned him a slap on the back of his head from the red-haired girl on his right, "Ouch! Nat, why did you do that?"

"Because you behave like a little child, Clint." answered Natasha calmly, a rusty-red haired girl in front of Clint chuckled and turned around. "Oh come on Natasha, don't be so cold. He successfully shut Tony's mouth, that doesn't happen everyday."

Meanwhile, Tony had spit out the paper-pellet and kneeled on his chair, "Jan, this isn't funny!" then he turned to Clint and whined, "Are you crazy Barton?! You wanted to kill me! That's attempted murder! I'll report you to professor Richards!"

Clint let out a dry laugh and smirked at the dark-haired, "Ha, and what do you want to say to him, Stark? That I shot a paper-pellet in your big mouth, while you wanted to take a nap during his class? I don't think so."

At this moment entered a man in gray pants and a white bottom shirt the room, he carried his laptop under one arm and greeted the students.  
"Good Afternoon class."

"Speak of the devil!" grinned Clint, which startled Tony. He managed to catch himself just in time and seat himself properly.

"Clint you little..." Tony ranted, only to be interrupted by a blond haired guy on Steve's left side. "Tony will you just shut up! The class has started and I am here to learn something!"

"Steeeve~! Clint and Hank are mean to me!" he whined, but Steve just gave him a judging look.

"So class, who remembers what we had on our schedule for today?" asked the professor and picked a random student to answer his question, "Mr. Blake."

"We had planned to speak with a criminal with a dissociative identity disorder." answered a blond teenager, who sat next to Natasha and straightened his leg under the table.

"Exactly." agreed professor Richards and connected his laptop with the video projector, "As you know, I spent a lot of time convincing S.H.I.E.L.D. to let us talk to one of their inmates with a dissociative identity disorder and they finally agreed to it. They let us talk to Doctor Bruce Banner, to the public better known as "The Incredible Hulk". We will get one hour to talk to him, so prepare some questions. Oh, and very important, don't mention your real names, we talk to a criminal, don't forget."

\---

A man in a black suit walked through a plain gray corridor. He stopped before a heavy prison door, slipped his ID into the card reader, typed in a code and let his palm get scanned. 

Then he entered the small cell.

The only thing he could see was a washbowl, a toilet and a small bed without legs that was attached to the wall. Agent Coulson searched the small room with his eyes, it seemed empty on the first look.

"Doctor Banner?" when he asked in the silence he didn't get a response, then he noticed a small corner of a blanket under the bed, the Agent bent down and looked under it. "Doctor Banner, what are you doing down there? Come out, now."

At first, only a slim hand could be seen from under the bed, slowly followed by Bruce Banners thin, shaking body, the blanket still around his shoulders. He wore an orange jumpsuit, which was at least two sizes too big for him, his worried eyes lingered over the floor as he chews on his bottom lip.

Coulson laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder to calm him down, "Doctor Banner, what are you doing under your bed?"

The eyes of the scientist with the messy hair flashed to Coulson's face and back to the floor. He answered stuttering, "I......I......I'm cold."

The Agent sighed and squeezed Bruce's shoulder, "It's even colder on the floor, Doctor Banner." then he moved his hand away, "There are some people who want to talk to you."

Bruce's eyes widened in shock, "D...did I something wrong? I...is someone angry with me?"

Coulson shook his head, "No one is angry with you, we talked about this, do you remember? They just want to talk to you. Now, would you come with me Doctor Banner?" the scientist nodded, not able to remember what the agent meant, but it was always the best to just nod and go with what S.H.I.E.L.D. had in mind with him. He held his hands up, his wrists pressed against each other, looking at the Agent with fear filled eyes.

"Do we need handcuffs?" asked Coulson, at which Bruce started to shake his head and stuttered: "N...no, no, no, I'll be good." 

The Agent nodded, "Good." reached into one of his jacket pockets, pulled a glasses case out and opened it, "You might need your glasses, Doctor Banner." 

This took Bruce by surprise, he didn't expect the Agent to hand him his glasses. They were taken from him, when S.H.I.E.L.D. had thrown him into this cell and he didn't get them back when they wanted to talk to him. Normally. So this time was different? This time they wouldn't shout at him? Not threaten him? Bruce's thoughts rode a rollercoaster in his head, when he carefully reached for his glasses, they felt heavy in his hand and he took a moment, to look at them, before he put them on.

After Coulson had put the glasses case back into his pocket, he saw the scientist holding his head. "Everything alright, Doctor Banner?"

"Y...yes. Yes, I'm fine." answered the brunette, while still holding his head and blinking. It had been such a long time since he wore his glasses; his eyes weren't used to them anymore.

One Hand already at the door the Agent asked, "Good, then would you please come with me now, Doctor Banner?" Bruce nodded and followed the taller man out of his cell, into the corridor.

The floor felt cold under his bare feet, even colder as the floor in his cell and he curled his toes, when he looked around, not knowing which way he had to go. Agent Coulson put a hand on Bruce's back and guided the freckled scientist into the right direction. "This way, Doctor Banner."

They walked down the hallway, which was lined by cells made for super powered criminals.

Bruce tried not to look at the labels, but he found his eyes still wandering to the cells and it made him shiver when he saw who occupied them.

This did not get unnoticed by the Agent and he lied reassuring a hand on the scientists shoulder. "Is there a problem, Doctor Banner?" 

Bruce's eyes went to the floor at once, "It's just, I didn't know, my cell was next to Blonsky's."

"Well, it's not like we had many options left." answered Coulson calm and continued, "In the only other cell which would've been able to hold the Hulk, we would've been forced to put your hands into adamantium handcuffs, but I like to believe, that those aren't necessary, right?"

Bruce only shook his head as answer, but it was enough for the Agent, "Good, then let's move to the conversation room, we don't want you to be late to your interview."

The freckled scientist wondered why Coulson called it _interview_ instead of _interrogation_ , but he didn't say anything and just walked along with the Agent.

After a few moments they arrived in a room with a single table in it.

On the table stood an open laptop.

The whole scenario confused Bruce, "I thought, there were some people who wanted to talk to me?"

"There are, Doctor Banner. A Psychology of Behavior class wants to interview you. They want to talk to someone with a dissociative identity disorder and the professor of the class talked Fury's ears off about wanting to talk to you. We've talked about this, that if you behave, you're allowed to talk to them." explained Agent Coulson and led Bruce to the chair before the table.

Making the scientist sit down, the Agent continued, "All you have to do is to answer their questions. Here's your headset." 

This threw Bruce off his guard, he had totally forgot about that conversation and had now just enough time to put on the headset, before a little icon started to blink and a ringing noise indicated that he got a call. 

\---

The Skype window on the projector screen went into video call mode and the face of a man in an orange jumpsuit with messy hair appeared. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you. Could you please introduce yourself to the class?" professor Richards asked. 

The man nodded and took a deep breath, "My name is Bruce Banner and I'm the Hulk."

A disbelieving murmur went through the class and the professor had his hands full with trying to calm them down. 

"That's a joke right? Do you really think we believe this crap?" Clint cursed, which earned him a killing glance from professor Richards. "I beg your pardon!"

Groaning apologized the blond, "Sorry professor, but do you really expect us to believe that this," he rose from his chair and pointed towards the Skype screen, "messy broomstick is The Incredible Hulk?"

Clearing his throat Bruce looked toward Clint. "Let me guess. You thought I was bigger?"

The blond scratched his neck and shrugged, "Hum, yeah and a bit more green. I mean, what proof do we have, that you're really the Hulk? Last time the Prof got us a Skype conversation with a so-called super villain, the guy turned out to be just a guy with a pot full of glue."

"I understand your concern, but I can't let the Hulk out." the brown-haired man answered, "It would be too dangerous and I don't want to get into trouble." 

Seeing the skepticism on the faces of the students, Bruce bit his lip and his eyes glanced to the side. He took his glasses of and laid them on the table.

"What's he doing?" Jan asked as Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I have no...Woah!" taken aback Clint stared, with the rest of the class, at the screen where Bruce had opened his eyes again. The eyes of the scientist with the messy hair, weren't brown anymore, but glowed in a vivid green. 

"I hope, this is proof enough, that I'm really the Hulk. Because, I don't know how I should proof it otherwise, without getting into real trouble." Bruce meant, while his eyes returned to their normal brown color.

Flabbergasted Clint sank back onto his chair, "Yeah, yeah, I think that's okay."

"Now that that's cleared that up, we can start with the proper questions. Who wants to begin?" asked professor Richards his students, who still stared astonished at the screen.

Some hands rose up and the professor let them ask their questions, which Bruce tried to answer as good as possible.

"No, I do not willingly choose to turn green, when I turn into the Hulk, I don’t have any control over the transformation." he explained, putting his glasses back on.

The questions went on and on and Bruce answered every last of them. Clint however hadn’t asked a single question and still stared speechless at the brunette.

After a while, a man in a suit appeared on the screen and talked to Bruce. The brunette’s face fell and he nodded, turning his face back to the class. “I’m sorry, I have to go now.”

A displeased murmur went through the crowd and professor Richards had to calm them down again. “Settle down. Much to my regret, the lesson is now over and Doctor Banner has to leave us again.” He turned to the screen again and looked at Bruce, “Thank you, Doctor Banner, that you agreed to talk to my students, this interview was very insightful.”

“I'm the one who should thank you. It was very nice talking to you all.” Bruce said with a slight smile, “Goodbye.”

The video transmission ended and the screen went back to the normal Skype chat screen. Some of the class started to laugh at Professor Richard’s Skype name ‘Stretch’, but he was quick in calling them to order.

“Listen class, I know you just want to leave the class room and head into the weekend, but I still have to give you some homework.” a groan went through the crowd, but the professor just continued, “Don’t worry, all you have to do, is to write your observations of Doctor Banner through our interview down and add your own thoughts to it. You have time till our next class next week. That’s all; you can go, have a nice weekend.”

As everyone else was on the way out of the classroom, Clint jumped over his and Jan’s desk and went to his professor. “Professor! Wait!”

Professor Richards looked up from his desk, where he just was about to pack up his laptop and turned towards Clint. “Yes, Mr. Barton, how can I help you? Do you want to complain about more ‘crap’?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry professor, that was uncalled for.” Clint admitted remorsefully and scratched the back of his head.

“Yes it was, but enough about that, what do you want from me, exactly? You’re normally the first to leave the room, when I end the class.”

“That’s true.” Clint replied with a lopsided grin and then cleared his throat and said, “Uhm, last week you said to me, that I finally should decide, who I want to interview for my Psychology of Behaviour essay and I’d like to ask, if I could interview doctor Banner.”

The professor eyed Clint up and crossed his arms, “Really? You didn’t look that enthusiastic about him before.”

“I know.” Clint whined, “But he’s more interesting that I thought and I really want to write about him. Please, Professor! I promise that from now on, I’m the first to appear to your class and I will now always do my homework.”

The professor sighed and shook his head, “Alright, alright, I will talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. again and ask, if you’re allowed to have weekly interviews with doctor Banner for your essay. But don’t get your hopes up; it was very hard to get this interview today.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Clint nodded, “Thanks for trying anyway, goodbye professor Richards!” he said and ran off out of the classroom.

The professor sighed again, “This kid will never grow up.”


End file.
